


Disappearing Act

by Tseecka



Series: Girls, Girls, Girls [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's changed about Hilary Becker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Act

Becker hummed tunelessly to himself, opening his locker and pulling out his uniform. His voice sounded a little off--he cleared his throat, started again. Maybe he was getting sick.   
  
The uniform felt snug, too snug, around his hips, and he sighed, checking the label--HB. They were his, all right.   
  
He glanced down again, doing a double-take. That wasn't right. Becker was used to the reassuring sight of his tucked-away manliness filling out the front of his boxer shorts. It wasn't there.   
  
In a panic, he rushed to a mirror. The sight of his own face made him scream.   
  
The girlish scream matched his face.


End file.
